dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fifi's Twilight Zone
Professor Stick decides to introduce his girlfriend Twilight, to his sister Fifi, how will this go for them? Characters *Fifi *Twilight *Professor Stick *Bruce Transcript Professor Stick was putting all of his inventions into his locked up room) Professor Stick: GOTTA HIDE THEM ALL! I CAN'T LET HER TOUCH THEM!! Twilight: From who Henry? Professor Stick: Complicated thing! I'm hiding these inventions from my dumbass sister! Twilight: Why that's quite rude, who is your sister anyway? Professor Stick: You don't understand! My sister is NOT like any normal person! And the worst part is, SHE'S COMING OVER TODAY! Fifi: (pops in the room) Cookie! Twilight: Is this your sister Henry? Professor Stick: (annoyed and bored tone) Yes, this is, my sister, Fifi. Twilight: Oh, okay. It's a pleasure to meet you Fifi. Fifi: Tee Hee, your hair looks funny (starts playing with Twilight's hair) Twilight: (Confused) Um, thank you. Professor Stick: Uhh, Fifi, allow me to introduce you to my girlfriend, Twilight. Or as you would call it, she's my taco. Twilight: Taco? Fifi: (pokes Twilights breasts) You have cookie bags on your chest. Professor Stick: In her language, it means boyfriend or girlfriend. When she means THAT, she thinks of a girl as someone's friend. Twilight: (Giggles) That's... cute. Fifi: (sticks her hand in her bra to feel for cookies) what kind of cookies do you have in here? Twilight: (To Fifi) I can give you some cookies, if you want. Fifi: but you said there were cookies in here. (pulls the bra off and shakes it) Hey where are the cookies? Professor Stick: (stares at Twilight's naked breasts) Oh my. Twilight: (giggles) Henry? Professor Stick: (quickly looks away) Nothing! Just put those bras back on Fifi. Twilight: Fifi. (Puts her bra back on) I can make you a tree out of cookies. Professor Stick: Please do, I just want her to leave me alone! Twilight: How about a tree made of cookies? Fifi: (takes Stick's Glasses) Wow clear cookies! (starts licking them) Professor Stick: (snatches back the glasses) GIVE me back those glasses! Twilight: Okay Fifi, why don't we go to the park? Fifi: But I don't even drive so how can I park? Twilight: Yes, but this park has trees made of cookies. Fifi: does that mean I get Parkplace and Boardwalk? I get to pass go and collect $200! YAY!!! Twilight: (To Professor Stick) I'd be surprised if she even has a boyfriend. Fifi: Bruce Wayne is my taco because I'm Batman! Twilight: Well then, how about we meet him and see how he deals with you. Professor Stick: Uhh, to be precise, she DOES have a boyfriend. Twilight: Oh really? Cause I was just trying to be cute, but we could meet him and figure out how to deal with Fifi in a more easier way. (cuts to them with Bruce) Bruce: You mostly just try and make her happy, and at least prevent her from doing anything dumb. But if there's an emergency, ALWAYS lead her to cookies. Fifi: I know what you mean. that reminds me of the time when I went into the mens room. Twilight: That's it? Alright. (Senses a spell that turns a tree into a cookie tree) Fifi: COOKIES! (starts eating the cookies) Twilight: And I can do much more and add cookies to it. Professor Stick: Wow thanks Twi, you solved my problems. Twilight: That's why your my taco... shit, that sounded much better in my head. (Kisses Professor Stick on the cheek) (Professor Stick blushes) Fifi: (pops up behind them talking and spitting cookie crumbs at them) One time I went into the mens room and I saw them stare and yell at me and then I saw my sister in a mirror (Twilight rolls her eyes and senses a spell that makes Fifi mute when she talks) Professor Stick: Or you could simply remove her mouth, either way. Twilight: Well, you do realize she's your sister right? That would be mean. Fifi: (stares at them for a while until she starts talking again) And then i waved at her and she waved back at the same time and then i said wow and then she said wow at the same time. Twilight: (Confused) What the... how could she speak again? I'm the only one who can change her back to normal!? Professor Stick: Well actually, that won't work on her. Twilight: Why? Fifi: Then she started to do what I did every time I did something and then she did it too and then I realized she was my twin sister and then she we were going out the door and she disappeared Twilight: I can fix this. (Senses a spell that stuffs her mouth with plenty of cookies) And when your done with that! (Senses a spell that turns a lake into a lake filled with cookies) Professor Stick: Wow... Fifi: (swallows them whole and continues) then i went back inside to find her and i saw that she came back to look for me. I told her to come out the window but she told me the same thing Twilight: Now... (Whispers to Professor Stick) How do we get rid of her? Professor Stick: There is only one way to get rid of her. Twilight: Which is? Fifi: Hey can I have another cookie? i'm still hungry like I haven't eaten for days Professor Stick: If you ignore her a lot, she'll leave. Twilight: (To Professor Stick) What about her boyfriend? Professor Stick: That is the best way, get her to stay with Bruce. Bruce: (sighs) I have to do everything myself... Uhh Fifi? Fifi: Moosy! Bruce: Do you want to stay with me for a while? We can have our own fun... Fifi: Yeah! I know what we can do! Bruce: Yeah, what do you want to do? Fifi: Let's go on a date with Sticky Bruce: Uhh, s-sure. Come on. (Fifi hops onto Bruce's back and he walks away with her) Twilight: So Henry... (Kisses him) We now have some free time. Fifi: (drags Bruce back with her to them) Silly batman. Sticky is here Professor Stick: Uhh, (lies) I'll catch up with you later Fifi. Twilight: I have to... (Lies) Fix your brother's screwdriver in his lab. Bruce: Fifi, why don't we leave these two alone for now? Fifi: But my brother needs me to help in the lab because he wuvs me. (runs into the lab) Twilight: Oh no. Professor Stick: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! FIFI!! (Hears a lot of crashing in the Lab) Twilight: That can't be good. Professor Stick: FIFI! GET OUT OF MY LAB! Fifi: Hey what does this big red button do? Professor Stick: (pulls Fifi away) No! Your not allowed to touch anymore things! Ever! Fifi: Okay. (grabs Professor's Stick's hand to push the button) Twilight: Can she not destroy anything? Professor Stick: NO! You can't push the big red button! Fifi: I didn't you did. now we get to watch the button movie Professor Stick: Oh shit. Fifi: when does the movie start? (Lab explodes) Professor Stick: (covered in smoke) I should have removed that red button. Twilight: (Covered in Smoke) That would have helped. The End What do you think about Fifi's Twilight Zone? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes